1. Field
The following description relates generally to applications for tactile pressure sensors and, more particularly, to an apparatus and methods for applying tactile pressure sensors, obtaining data from the sensors, and providing the data to a user.
2. Background
Tactile pressure sensors measure a touch pressure. The technology has been successfully applied in touch screens. Other applications may also benefit from the use of the tactile pressure sensor technology. There is a current need in the art for the use of the tactile pressure sensor technology in other applications, such as in sport, health, and automotive applications.